¿Solo? No lo creo
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Dos personas sumidas totalmente en la soledad, pensando que nada ni nadie les hacía aferrarse a la vida lo suficiente y que solo eran un error, ¿cambiaría en algo sus vidas si el destino juntara sus caminos? AU. AsaKiku.
1. Chapter 1

_Ciao_

Si, se preguntarán, ¿qué clase de atrocidad nos trago esta loca ahora?(?)

La verdad...es que mientras tenía una "linda" charla con una...persona desagradable, empecé a procesar esta historia en mi cabeza y...eso.

Lo sé, debo el final de otra historia, pero la inspiración hace lo que quiere(?) eneU

Y debería darle créditos a esa "persona" por hacer que la inspiración llegara...pero ojalá que se la lleve el cuco(?)

En fin...

**Título**_**:**_ ¿Solo? No lo creo...

**Personajes/parejas:** AsaKiku/InglaterraxJapón. (Shimaguni de corazón, plz(?))

**Advertencias:** ...¿Depresión?(?) Angst...y angst(?)

Cabe destacar que Hetalia no es mío...si no mostrarían más cosas del manga y ...¡fanservice para todos!(?)

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

La soledad, ¿qué tan peligrosa es? Algunos la ven como una compañera más, alguien que te acompañará a todos lados, haciéndola prácticamente invisible, ya que al ser tomada así, elimina, irónicamente, la posibilidad de que realmente exista o se sienta su existencia. Otras personas toman muy enserio el concepto, pensando que la soledad es su enemiga, y a la vez sintiendo que está absolutamente solo, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que puedan haber a su lado.

Es normal sentir ese tipo de soledad, puedes tener contacto físico e intercambio verbal con muchas personas al día, ¿pero qué pasa si con ninguna de esas personas logras que tu espíritu se sienta acompañado, entendido o acogido? Es igual a la soledad física, quizás mucho peor. Dichas personas suelen pensar que son un estorbo en todos lados, a sus ojos ellos no logran encajar en ningún lugar, son un error entre la humanidad. A partir de ese punto, las personas con estos sentimientos suelen expresarlos hacia sí mismo con una sencilla y corta frase:

-**Desearía estar muerto**.- Susurraron lastimeramente ambas personas, un rubio de gruesas cejas y un azabache de ojos inexpresivos, desde distintos puntos de ubicación, aunque no tan alejados el uno el otro. Quizás eran bastante distintos en cuando a apariencia, cultura, idioma y manera de expresarse, pero ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de soledad, ese que calaba tan profundo en el alma que era bastante difícil deshacerse de el.

Pero antes de desear la muerte, sería mejor detenerse a pensar unos momentos. Con calma, sin prisa. Cabe la posibilidad que la persona que logre eliminar ese infame sentimiento puede estar más cerca de lo que uno pueda creer. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

_Tiempo._

Entre dos corazones totalmente heridos por ese sentimiento, ¿el tiempo existía? Claro, en todas las personas existe, pero, al igual que la soledad, el tiempo es percibido de diferentes maneras. El tiempo se hace corto cuando eres feliz, el tiempo se hace eterno cuando eres miserable.

-**Morir es de cobardes.-**Susurró el muchacho japonés, bajándose de la barandilla de la terraza en la que se había subido para darle un fin a su, a sus ojos, miserable vida.

Pero el destino no estaba de su lado, ¿o quizás si? Quizás el pisar mal y resbalarse para que su cuerpo quedara a la merced del vacío era parte de lo que la vida le tenía preparado para mejorar su triste percepción de la misma

No se inmutó en nada con la caída, solo cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el frío y húmedo suelo de concreto que lo esperaba al final de su caída.

-_**What the hell!?-**_ Escuchó un grito desesperado, provenir de abajo. No alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que su cuerpo caía sobre una superficie suave, y que la misma emitía un quejido de dolor. -**¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien!?-** ¿Esa pregunta iba dirigida a él? No estaba seguro, solo estaba consciente que su caída se había interrumpido. Abrió lentamente sus inexpresivos ojos para encontrarse directamente con un par de esmeraldas que le miraban entre preocupado, confundido y adolorido.

-_**S-sumimasen-**_Susurró el azabache, levantándose casi de un salto al ver que estaba prácticamente entre los brazos de quien le había salvado.

-**Está bien…-**Dijo el otro joven en tono monótono. Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo un poco su ahora mojada y sucia ropa, antes de dirigirle una mirada de molestia al más bajo.

El de cabellos negros hizo lo propio, pero mirándole arrepentido. Con cuidado se acercó a sacudir un poco del lodo que había quedado en los ropajes ajenos, intentando no mirarlo. El muchacho rubio solo miró fijamente lo que el otro hacía, algo molesto y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-_**E-etto**_**…-**

**-**_**Hey**_**…-**

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambas miradas se crucen entre sí y algo, que no supieron que fue, se conectara invisiblemente entre ellos. Ambos pares de ojos, intentando ocultar el vacío y el dolor que existía en las almas de sus dueños, no podían despegarse los uno de los otros. Sentían miedo y a la vez curiosidad por encontrar a alguien que, quizás, sentiría lo mismo que ellos, ¿era ese el caso?

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, mientras ambos jóvenes no se dignaban a despegar sus miradas, era casi imposible.

_¿Así empezará nuestra historia?_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Tomatazos o aplausos?(?)...Si leyeron esto, se los agradezco mucho~


	2. Chapter 2

_Ciao._

Pues, voy a aprovechar que tengo mucha inspiración para continuar la historia, ya vi que a un par de personas le gustó, así que supongo que no hay problema, _¿verità?_ nwnU

No tengo que decir mucho solo...eso(?) uwú

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia salpicaban contra el concreto de la calle, casi como castigandole por hacer de fortaleza de la tierra que había debajo de ella. Tanto el azabache como el rubio estaban estáticos en su lugar, completamente empapados. Sentía como si algo moriría dentro de ellos si despegaban sus miradas, por lo que, por más fuerte que la lluvia estuviera cayendo, no se sentían capaces de hacer que sus miradas se desviaran ni un poco.

Fue hasta que el claxón de un auto los sacó de la especie de trance a la que habían entrado, y fue ahí cuando el rubio notó el dolor punzante sobre su brazo derecho.

-**Tsk!-**Soltó fastidiado, su brazo se había roto por culpa del otro muchacho. ¡Perfecto! Y justo mañana empezaba las clases en la nueva academia a la que le habían transferido. Genial, simplemente genial.

-**¿L-le duele el brazo?-**Cuestionó el azabache en tono preocupado, tocando suavemente el brazo que parecía ser el que aquejaba al otro muchacho.

-**¡N-no toques, **_**goddamnit!**_- Se quejó, alzando la voz sin querer. Al notar que el de cabellos oscuros se había alejado de él, se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

Movió un poco su otro brazo, le dolía, pero no tanto como su brazo derecho, sus piernas y su espalda tampoco estaban en buenas condiciones. ¿Cómo fue que no notó el dolor antes? Todo es culpa de ese extraño chico, TODO.

Decidió guardar las malas palabras y el sermón que le dedicaría al más bajo, por decidir caer del cielo así como si nada, y simplemente suspiró, mirandole de reojo para ver en que estado se encontraba.

Más que unas cuantas raspaduras en las manos y la ropa algo sucia no tenía, pero, ¿por qué no estaba apoyando el pie izquierdo? El también había resultado lesionado después de todo, por lo menos con eso se sentía en una especie de deuda saldada.

-**Y-yo…-**El muchacho titubeó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. –**Creo que debería irme, se hace tarde y mañana tengo clases- **Inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de despedida y caminó lentamente, pasando a un lado del britanico.

-_**H-hey!**_- Se giró a mirarlo, algo molesto por no conocer el nombre de quien le había dejado tan lastimado. ¿Era eso? ¡Claro, no tenía otra intención! Simplemente quería saber concretamente a quien maldecir cuando el dolor se incremente. –**Arthur Kirkland-**Dijo sin ningun astibo de cortesía, el dolor le estaba matando por dentro, ¡no tenía tiempo ni ganas de mostrar cortesía!

El asiático se detuvo en seco, sin molestarse en girarse a mirarlo. No importaba que le haya ayudado a no matarse, ¡era un grosero! Pero las enseñanzas de su hermano mayor estaban tan calcadas en su persona que no se podía dar el lujo de decirle de frente la primera impresión que se había llevado de él. Suspiró, algo frustrado. –**Hon-…Kiku Honda-**Corrigió inmediatamente su presentación, ya le había pasado que alguno de sus amigos europeos le llamaban por su apellido por presentarse primero con él, así se hacía en su país natal, no podía evitarlo. En vista que no tenía nada más que decir, comenzó a caminar, cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo la parte inferior de sus labios de vez en cuando por el dolor que sentía en su pie.

-**Kiku…-**Por alguna razón, el nombre se le hizo hermoso. Quizo preguntar más, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el japonés ya estaba demasiado lejos para siquiera gritarle, ¿cómo le había hecho para caminar así si tenía un pie herido?

Decidió no darle importancia y dirigió sus pasos al hospital, por fortuna, si calculaba bien, el lugar en dónde estaba dicho edificio no quedaba tan lejos de su actual posición. Era lo más sensato que podría hacer, no pensaba llegar a casa tan molido como en esos instantes se encontraba, ¿qué pasaba si su madre o alguno de sus hermanos lograban verlo? No, ellos estaban ocupados organizando algo que se le olvidó que era, no tenía mucha importancia para él.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar dirigir su mirada en la dirección en que Kiku se había ido. Aún tenía algunas dudas en su mente, pero no se molestaría en ir y perseguir al muchacho, no son semejante lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad.

De todas maneras, ¿por qué se preocupaba? Estaba seguro que al azabache le daría igual su actual estado, si no fuera así, no se hubiera ido tan tranquilamente como lo hizo, ¿cierto? Y no le importaba, era mejor ir solo que mal acompañado, como se dice mucho por ahí.

Suspiró al ver que estaba frente al hospital, le había dado algo de miedo, ¿y si tenía algo más grave de lo que pensaba? Solo estaba algo adolorido, no era nada grave, ¿verdad? Dio una última mirada hacia la dirección en la que el asiático se había ido, pensando que la lluvia que caía fuertemente haría que resfriara. ¿Y a él por qué le importaba? Sacudió su cabeza y entró al establecimiento, esperando que las noticias sobre su estado físico no fueran tan malas.

* * *

Efectivamente, las noticias no eran tan malas, solo tenía que tomar remedios contra el dolor y quedarse en casa descansando por toda una semana. ¡Una semana! ¿Enserio? ¿Tan grave había sido? ¡Se perdería los primeros días de clases! Pero no tenía caso hacer rabieta por eso, por lo menos solo un yeso en su brazo derecho tendría que tener, podría ser peor.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa comenzó a maldecir a todo lo que se le cruzaba en el trayecto. Estaba muy molesto, ¿cómo no? Quizás que idiotez estaba haciendo el otro muchacho para caer de esa altura, ¡¿y por qué sobre él!? ¿No habían más personas saliendo a caminar para despejar su mente a esas horas de la noche?

Solo él, solo a él se le ocurría salir a esas horas, pero era eso o terminar destruyendo la casa por la frustración constante que sentía.

Por lo menos la lluvia de hace rato se había detenido, si no su actual enojo sería muchisimo peor.

Apenas llegó a su hogar se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el interior para entrar tranquilamente. Como lo supuso, no había nadie, el único habitante de la casa que se encontraba en ella era su gato, Scone. Adoraba a esa bola de pelos, aunque muchas veces lo metiera en problemas y gustara de escaparse, se podía decir que se sentía menos solo con el gato haciendole compañía.

_Patético._

Se quitó la ropa mojada mientras veía como su gato peleaba con sus patas traseras, ¿quizás tenía pulgas? Tendria que llevarlo al veterinario para estar seguro, pero no podía moverse mucho, no porque quisiera, de verdad se sentía derrotado en todo sentido.

-**Te salvaste, bola de pelos.-**Dijo en tono de fastidio. El felino maulló contento, casi como si hubiera entendido lo que su dueño le decía.

Luego que, con dificultad, lograra sustituír su ropa mojada por ropa seca y cómoda, se sentó en el sofá de la sala, tomando uno de los libros que tenía apoyados junto a una pequeña mesa. Le encantaba leer, y no le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Antes de siquiera abrir su libro, miró hacia el reloj que se encontraba en una de las blanquecinas paredes. Si no podría ir a clases, ¿por qué irse a dormir temprano? Aparte de que no tenía nadie para vigilarlo, nadie le diría nada si lo veía despierto a esas horas. Estaba completamente solo.

_Solo._

Inmediatamente se le vinieron a la mente esos ojos castaños a la mente. ¿Por qué sintió tanta paz y miedo al verlos? Se notaba, esos ojos sin brillo albergaban una soledad interna que, quizás, igualaba la que él sentía en su interior. Sentía la necesidad de verlo, de preguntarle, de saber más cosas de él.

-**¡N-no! ¡¿Q-que demonios estoy pensando!?**-Un salto sobre el sillón y el libro directo al suelo fue lo siguiente que realizó, ¿cómo podría pensar esas cosas? De seguro el azabache estaba pensando cualquier cosa menos en ser su amigo o algo parecido. Momento, ¿amigo?-**¡Yo no quiero hacer su amigo!-**Gritó furioso por su ridículo pensamiento, mientras pateaba las almohadas que adornaban el sofá de color verde musgo.

Mientras tanto, el gato miraba como su dueño vociferaba cosas que no entendía. ¿Ya que había vuelto loco?-_**"Sabía que algún día pasaría"-**_Pensó mientras lamía sus patas despreocupadamente. No podría hacer mucho, de todas maneras no entendía las rabietas que el humano realizaba.

Y Arthur seguía gritando y maldiciendo a viva voz a aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros que se había encontrado ese día. Aunque internamente si tenía ganas de volver a verlo.

* * *

¿Merezco tomatazos? ¿Reviews? Lo que sea, lo aceptaré.(?) uwú

PD: Soy mala con los nombres de las mascotas. x'D


	3. Chapter 3

_Ciao_

Mucha de las que siguen este fic de seguro me quieren matar. x'D

Lo siento, la inspiración no me llegaba por ningún lado. D Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿nope? nvn

En fin

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

Vaya que el día había sido pesado, quizás debería dejar de pedirle consejos a su amigo proveniente de La India, siempre terminaba con esa sensación de vacío que le calaba tan profundo en el alma. Aunque en el fondo le hacía darse cuenta de su realidad, no estaba bien, para nada, sentirse así de solo no podía ser de una persona normal.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, sentándose en el sofá individual que tenía en la sala. Por fortuna su familia era de sueño pesado, así que no esperaba que alguno de ellos llegara a preguntarle por su paradero o su aspecto sucio y mojado que traía. Ni siquiera su perro y su gato, que estaban durmiendo cómodamente junto al sofá en el que se había sentado, acurrucados entre sí.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros esbozó una sonrisa débil al ver la escena, si tan solo tuviera su cámara a mano. La gente dice que los perros y los gatos se llevaban pésimo, ¿por qué los suyos parecían ser los mejores amigos entre los seres que podrían pisar la tierra?

-_**"Tienes la capacidad de hacer que todo se sienta en paz y tranquilidad."**_-Recordó las palabras que su amigo indio le había dicho una vez, ¿eso tendría relación con que sus mascotas se lleven bien? Le gustaría saberlo.

Suspiró, acomodándose en el sofá que sostenía su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba húmeda, pero no le importaba el cambiarse o no, de todas maneras no era propenso a enfermedades, así que no se preocupaba.

-**¿Kiku?-**La voz de una niña le sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente se giró a mirarla. La niña no superaba los 10 años de edad, su cabello castaño le llegaba a la cintura y el simpático mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza y, normalmente, caía en espiral, estaba completamente rígido. La pequeña miraba al muchacho con curiosidad mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos, su primo no solía quedarse hasta tan tarde despierto, era muy estricto en lo que a horas de descanso se trataban. -**¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?-** Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que el azabache, al parecer, no le respondería. Para asegurarse de que nada le pasaba, se acercó al sillón, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para mirar más de cerca el rostro blanquecino del mayor.

Kiku titubeó al oír la pregunta, ¿qué le diría a la pequeña? ¿Qué casi se mata pero que alguien le alcanzó a salvar? Alguien, ¿el rubio había llegado bien a su casa? ¡No! ¡No podía pensar en eso! Debía concentrarse para responderle a la menor con la seguridad y calma como seguramente esperaría de él. –**Fui a dar un paseo, Mei-chan-** Bueno, era verdad, al principio solo había salido a dar un paseo, a penas recordaba porqué terminó al borde de ese balcón. Solo esperaba que la infante no le preguntara más.

Xiao Mei le miró asombrada, a tal punto que una minúscula y perfecta "o" se formó con sus labios. Quizás y el japonés estaba estresado, por eso había salido a pasear, a pesar de haberlo pensado no diría nada, conocía lo reservado que podría ser su primo. -**¿Y me trajiste algo?-** Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, ignorando sus pensamientos anteriores, quizás y solo estaba leyendo mucho los libros que Li Xiang, el primo hongkonés, le prestaba.

El muchacho negó suavemente, esbozando una suave sonrisa. ¿Cuánta ternura le podía provocar esa niña? Por ella había accedido a quedarse en esa casa, por ella y por el otro pequeño de la misma edad que la peli-castaña. Ambos eran su adoración máxima. –**Vaya a dormir, Mei-chan, mañana tiene que ir a clases.- **Le recordó con tono calmado, palmeándole suavemente la cabeza.

-**E-está bien.-**Las mejillas de la menor adquirieron un suave color rojo. Le avergonzaba que el japonés le tratara con tanto respeto y cariño, ¡ella era una mujer grande, no una niña que necesitara ser mimada y recibir cariño!

Pero los cariños que venían del azabache eran tan cálidos y suaves…

Sin decir nada, la niña le dio la espalda al mayor y corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación, siendo cuidadosa en no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa.

Kiku ahogó una risa contra su mano, aún no entendía ese tipo de reacciones de la niña, ni de la gente en general, pero le hacía gracia.

En vista de que de verdad era tarde, se levantó del sofá y, con cuidado de no lastimar más su pie, caminó hasta su habitación. El susto que se había llevado ese día lo tenía exhausto, ir a visitar a Morfeo quizás le devuelva la tranquilidad que en esos momentos necesitaba.

* * *

Otra mañana normal en la casa Kirkland. El padre de familia discutiendo con el hijo mayor, la madre regañando a los otros tres hermanos y el menor de la familia comiendo tranquilamente, haciéndole caso omiso a los demás integrantes de su familia.

_Típico._

¿Era tan normal escuchar esas voces cargadas de rabia, a diestra y siniestra, buscando hacer notar autoridad? Para él sí, era normal, pero eso no le quitaba que le molestara esa actitud altanera que tenían los miembros del "clan" Kirkland.

-**Hijo.-**Escuchó como su madre requería que le prestara atención. Suspiró antes de encontrarse cara a cara con esos ojos verdosos idénticos a los suyos. **–Llamé a la academia, no tienen problema con que tu entrada se retrase una semana, pero mandarán a uno de tus compañeros para que te ponga al tanto de todo.- **Le otorgó una sonrisa cálida a su hijo, acercándose a desordenar su, de por sí, ya desordenado cabello.

-_**Thanks, mom**_.-Le otorgó una sonrisa entusiasta a su madre, por lo menos una buena noticia de todas las malas que le habían dado entre ayer y hoy, se podía sentir más tranquilo.

Luego de otro rato de "sana conversación" entre su familia, todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo o escuela, quedándose el solo en su casa.

Suspiró pesado, ¿qué podría hacer? No tenía nada realmente emocionante como para hacer, solo leer y alimentar a la bola de pelos que tenía por mascota.

Hablando de su mascota, ¿en dónde estaba? Hace rato que no le escuchaba, ni siquiera había ido a pedirle desayuno. Se levantó de la silla en dónde reposaba su cuerpo y caminó hacia la cama pequeña en dónde su gato acostumbraba a estar la mayoría del día, solo cuando no salía a dar paseos por la casa y el patio o para exigir su comida. Miró con cierto fastidio a la cama vacia, el felino no se encontraba ahí, y habían algunos restos de pescado por lo que no regresaría en un buen tiempo al encontrarse satisfecho. Suspiró, ¿a dónde se iría a meter la única compañía que tenía hasta que en la madrugada llegaran sus padres? Porque sus hermanos solo llegaban los fines de semana a casa, no tenía muy claro exactamente por qué.

_Tampoco es que realmente le interesara._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos un por un maullido extraño, a sus oídos era extraño, pues no sonaba como un maullido de Scone, tanto tiempo con su gato ya había aprendido a diferenciar sus sonidos de los demás gatos, ¿eso era bueno o patético?

Mientras continuaba su discusión mental se acercó al jardín, en dónde supuso que escuchó el singular maullido que llamó su atención. Al abrir la puerta de acceso al frondoso lugar que le encantaba visitar, miró a ambos lados para identificar el felino que había llamado su atención con su maullido, no logrando ver nada hasta que decidió ver hacia sus pies. Ahí se encontraba un gato un poco más pequeño que el suyo, de pelaje negro y blanco, algo sucio y mojado. ¿Se habría perdido?

El inglés miró al felino con detalle, notando el collar con la placa que traía atado al cuello, era obvio que tenía dueño. El pequeño gato le miraba casi suplicante, viendo si aquel humano le ayudaba a encontrar a su dueño o siquiera le dejaba pasar a su casa a tomar un poco de calor hogareño, ya no recordaba cómo es que se alejó tanto de su casa.

-**Umh…entra.**-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el gato entrase a la casa. El felino obedeció y a pasitos cortos entro a la casa, temblando por el frío que había pasado en el exterior. -**¿Por casualidad no viste a mi gato por allá afuera?-** Preguntó, e inmediatamente se sintió idiota. Era un gato, ¿cómo esperaría que le respondiera?

El gato de pelaje negro y blanco se sentó a los pies del británico y comenzó a lamer sus patas, obviamente no prestó atención a la pregunta que le hizo, no podría responderle con otra cosa que no sean maullidos de todas maneras.

Arthur optó por ir a buscarle comida al pequeño felino, no podría ayudarlo a buscar su casa, pero podría mantenerlo cómodo y a salvo hasta que pueda hacerlo, ¿no?

* * *

Sintió que las horas pasaron volando mientras jugaba con ese gato, no era como el suyo, era más tranquilo y calmado, pero le agradaba de igual manera. Aunque sentía que el solo se podría tragar todos los pescados del planeta, era sorprendente que con tal apetito no estuviera gordo, ¿o quizás fue por no haber comido nada por estar perdido? Bueno, sea como sea, el felino casi come todo el pescado que había en la casa, tendría que reclamarle al dueño de tal criatura hambrienta.

Mientras sostenía al gato entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad, pensaba en dónde estaría el felino del que era dueño. ¿Se habría perdido igual que el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos? Esperaba que no, adoraba a ese gato, aunque tuviera un humor peor que el de él mismo.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada interrumpió sus pensamientos, y, soltando un suspiro pesado, caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, mostrando su peor cara de fastidio para quien sea que le interrumpiera.

-_**¡S-sumimasen!-**_ El rubio vio como un pelinegro se inclinaba frente a él, usaba el uniforme de la academia a la que iría, ¿por qué estaba ahí? –**Tenía que haber venido más temprano, pero mi gato se ha perdido y me tardé intentando encontrarlo.-** Ah, era por lo del tutor ese, su madre se lo mencionó en el desayuno, si no mal recordaba.

Arthur estubo apunto de decir algo, pero no sintió el valor de hacerlo, más porque la actitud ajena se le hacía curiosa.

El pelinegro seguía inclinado frente al otro, no podía evitarlo, se sentía idiota. Solo dejó la puerta abierta unos diez minutos y luego su gato ya no estaba, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? -**En verdad lo lamento-**Dicho esa última frase, el pelinegro enderezó su postura y alzó su rostro para ver a su interlocutor, sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio de gruesas cejas con su gato entre los brazos. -**¿U-usted?-**

**¿K-kiku?**-Preguntó algo dudoso, ¿ese era su nombre? ¿Cómo es que él era su tutor? ¿¡Por qué él?! Estaba convencido que en su vida pasada fue un asesino psicópata o un violador en serio y ahora el karma le castigaba así, ¡no podía tener tanta mala suerte!

_¿Quién diría que su mala suerte no era tan "mala" después de todo?_

Sin quererlo, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, quedando prendados desde sus ojos como la primera vez que se vieron, solo que está vez lograron zafarse de esa especie de hechizo cuando el gato que el rubio sostenía soltó un maullido.

Kirkland sacudió su cabeza, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado por haber caído en esa especie de "trampa" otra vez. Internamente se sentía feliz porque el muchacho de rasgos orientales esté ahí, frente a su casa.

-**¡Tama!-** Una vez que el felino escuchó su nombre, saltó a los brazos de su dueño, quien lo abrazó con cariño y sonrió aliviado al ver que estaba sano y salvo. Dirigió su castaña mirada nuevamente al inglés, cuidando de no mirarle a los ojos. –**Le agradezco mucho haber encontrado a mi gato, estaba muy preocupado.-** Le otorgó una sonrisa leve, en señal de cortesía, al inglés, abrazando más a su gato.

-**No es nada…-**El rubio suspiró, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado. Al notar que aún seguían en la entrada de la casa, se hizo a un lado de la puerta. –**Pasa, si quieres.-**Ofreció en tono cortés, correspondiendo de esa manera la sonrisa que el pelinegro le había regalado.

Kiku asintió y sacudió sus pies en la alfombra de entrada antes de ingresar a la casa del rubio, quien al ver al más bajo dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de él.

_Si, su suerte no era tan mala, en definitiva.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciao_

Siento que esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar...creo, si es así, les pido disculpas a las que siguen este fic. ...¿Alguien lo hace? x'D Güeno, nada más que decir. x3

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

No entendía, los labios de Kiku se movían y movían explicándole lo que pasó hoy en la academia, pero no podía escuchar ningún sonido salir de ellos. Se había quedado hipnotizado por la figura del pelinegro que estaba sentado a su lado. Bueno, no a su lado, a una distancia en la que estuvieran cerca uno del otro, pero que sus cuerpos no lleguen a rozarse ni siquiera por la ropa. Y le molestaba, no entendía porque le molestaba que el muchacho no se haya querido acercar tanto a él. ¿Modales orientales, tal vez?

_Simplemente no entendía._

Además de eso, no lograba poder hablarle mucho, no sin mirarle directamente a la cara. Lo único que logró decirle con seguridad fue lo del extravío de Scone, esa bola de pelos era lo único con lo que logró comunicarse con normalidad con el asiático.

-**Y eso es todo, espero que le haya servido mi explicación.-** La voz de Kiku lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. El azabache cerraba su cuaderno, dándole fin a la explicación del caos que se conoció como el primer día de clases para los alumnos de primer año.

Kirkland, por su parte, lo miró confundido. ¿Ya había acabado la explicación? No escuchó nada, ¿cómo le haría si el oriental le preguntaba algo? Solo atinó a asentir y dirigir su mirada al lado contrario en el que se encontraba su visita.

No lograba entender porqué se sentía tan nervioso en presencia del otro.

El japonés, por su parte, luego de guardar el cuaderno en dónde tenía las anotaciones explicadas al rubio, lo analizó con la mirada, notando el yeso en su brazo y su pierna. Lentamente agachó su cabeza, se sentía culpable, pero por lo menos no se veía tan como esperaba verlo.

Porque lo que nunca sabría el rubio, es que Kiku se había ofrecido a ser su tutor.

* * *

-_**Flashback-**_

_El día había empezado más normal de lo que esperaba, aunque algún desastre sucedió por ahí, pero como era típico en una academia en la que sostenían a varios alumnos de diferentes nacionalidades, no le prestó realmente atención._

_Como era su costumbre, ubicó su asiento en la parte media del salón, a un lado de la ventana. Y mientras el caos se realizaba en el aula y el solo miraba por la ventana, el maestro ingresó y el silencio reinó en todo el lugar._

_-__**Necesito la ayuda de uno de ustedes, uno de sus compañeros que iniciaría hoy junto con ustedes se ha accidentado, por lo que no podrá venir a clases.-**__El maestro paseó su mirada entre todos sus alumnos, ninguno se veía en condiciones de ir hasta la casa de un accidentado, además, no los conocía como para hacer juicios solo por su apariencia. -__**¿Alguien se ofrece?-**__ Terminó por preguntar, pero al ver las caras de los alumnos dio por sentado que nadie se ofrecería._

_Kiku comenzó a hacer trabajar su mente, el compañero ausente era un accidentado, ¿será "él"? Se mantuvo en silencio al ver que nadie se ofrecía a ayudarle al muchacho que había sido herido._

_El maestro, en un último intento de que alguien aceptara y al darse cuenta que en la ficha del menor se señalaba que era originario de Londres, la ciudad en la que se encontraban ahora, se animó a dar la última carta. –__**Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland.-**__Terminó por decir, pero nadie en el salón se sorprendió por el nombre del rubio. El maestro suspiró cansado, paseando su vista por el montón de personas que tenía en frente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la expresión de total conmoción que tenía el japonés de la clase._

_En la mente del azabache se cruzaron muchas ideas, además de que sentimientos como la culpa y la pena se colaron en su ser. El inglés había faltado por su culpa, y faltaría toda la semana por su culpa también. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, después de todo, el muchacho rubio le había salvado de casi haberse matado el día anterior._

_Con una seguridad que nadie sabía que existía en él, se levantó de su asiento y miró determinado hacia el maestro, quien sonrió complacido al saber porque se levantaba el oriental. –__**Me ofrezco como tutor.-**__ Afirmó, mirando al maestro con una leve sonrisa._

_-__**Bueno, Honda irá, pásate por la sala de maestros a la tarde.-**__ Dando por zanjado el tema, continuó con la clase normal._

_Kiku volvió a sentarse en su asiento, algo aliviado por poder, de alguna manera, devolverle la mano a ese quien le salvó inconscientemente la vida._

_-__**Fin del Flashback-**_

* * *

Arthur miró algo sorprendido como el japonés se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia el techo, como si algo interesante estuviera ubicado en el. Bueno, por lo menos estaba más tranquilo de no ser el único que parecía estar perdido en una dimensión alterna.

Honda sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que se quedó absorto en sus recuerdos. Era extraño, siempre que recordaba algo le molestaba, ahora sentía vergüenza de que aquel extracto de memoria sea descubierto, ¿qué diría? Bueno, solo lo hacía porque se sentía en deuda, pero, ¿por qué sentía que era una mentira? ¿Acaso lo hacía por algo más?

-**Por lo visto estás bien.-** La voz del inglés le ayudó a aterrizar nuevamente en el planeta tierra. Lentamente ubicó sus ojos castaños sobre quien le hablaba, el rubio no se veía ni molesto ni feliz, pero tenía un semblante de tranquilidad envidiable para cualquiera. Un ligero tono rosáceo cubrió las mejillas del oriental. -**¿E-estás bien?**- El tono preocupado del otro muchacho no tardó en hacerse escuchar, haciendo que el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas suba más, solo por vergüenza.

-**E-eh…e-estoy bien.-** Respondió tímidamente, palmeando un poco sus mejillas al sentirlas arder un poco. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza por eso, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Se sentía intimidado tal vez? –**Lamento que usted esté así.-** Susurro apenado, mirando de reojo al cabestrillo que sostenía el brazo enyesado del rubio, luego si mirada bajó a ver el de la pierna. Se sentía tan culpable por eso, no podía evitar ese sentimiento que le molestaba tanto.

El inglés arqueó sus gruesas hacia arriba al ver las reacciones ajenas, ¿quizás le incomodaba estar ahí? Bueno, de seguro le había obligado a ir, si fuera él, también estaría incómodo de un lugar en el que no quiere estar. –**No te preocupes, por lo menos valió la pena.-** Encogió uno de sus hombros, el que no tenía el cabestrillo, sin darle importancia al asunto. De cierta manera se le hacía tierna la actitud del japonés, ¿dónde podrías encontrar a alguien que sea así de educado y servicial? Aunque no se hayan conocido de la mejor manera, y al principio parecía alguien molesto, ahora le agradaba haber salido a dar ese paseo en la noche.

-_**H-hai…-**_El nipón intentó asimilar las palabras del otro para no seguir sintiéndose así, pero no podía evitarlo, al menos no hasta que vea completamente sano al rubio que le salvó la vida. –**Por cierto…-**Dirigió su mirada hasta su regazo, en dónde descansaba su mascota. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza antes de continuar hablando. -**¿Puedo ayudarle a buscar a su gato?-** Preguntó en susurro, casi temiendo que el rubio se negara a su propuesta.

Clavó sus esmeraldas sobre el azabache, quien acariciaba al pequeño Tama con suavidad, como si estuviera acariciando a un objeto de cristal al borde de la destrucción. Lo dudó un poco, sería mucho aceptarle la ayuda, después de todo, ya se había tomado la molestia de ir a hacerle de tutor.

Pero si se negaba tendría que despedirse del muchacho y esperar a que vuelva mañana para que venga a entregarle los detalles de la jornada escolar.

_¿Por qué se le hacía eterno pensar en la espera?_

Meditó su respuesta por algunos momentos más, hasta que se decidió por lo que le convenía. Claro, no lo hacía por pasar más tiempo con Kiku, solo lo hacía porque se le haría complicado buscar a Scone con el cabestrillo y el yeso de su pierna. Lo hacía por eso, _solo por eso_. –**Está bien, no me molestaría.-** Se levantó de la silla en la que su cuerpo reposaba y comenzó a avanzar a la puerta, intentando mostrarse desinteresado por el asunto.

El de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar mostrar una apenas visible sonrisilla, le hacía feliz el hecho de que podría hacer más cosas para saldar su deuda. Porque solo lo hacía con ese fin, no tenía intenciones ocultas, _claro que no._

Kiku tomó con cuidado a su pequeña mascota y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a dejar al felino en el sofá de la sala para luego tomar su bolso e ir a alcanzar al dueño de casa. Arthur, una vez que vio a su visita a su lado, tomó las llaves que estaban en un pequeño clavo junto a la puerta de madera, abrió dicha puerta y salió hacia el exterior, seguido por el oriental.

Solo había que buscar en los alrededores, un gato como el del inglés no pudo haber ido muy lejos, ¿verdad?

_Pobres mentes adolescentes._

* * *

Llevaban cerca de dos horas caminando en círculos por el barrio en donde se ubicaba la casa del rubio, pero nada. Encima había comenzado a anochecer, ¿qué podría ser peor? ¿Y cómo se supone que un gato casero escape tan lejos? Bueno, Tama prácticamente recorrió dos barrios y medio, era muy probable que Scone llegara aún más lejos que él.

Quizás no debieron distraerse conversando mientras buscaban. Aunque habían descubierto que tenían algunas cosas en común, tampoco fue una pérdida de tiempo total.

Ambos suspiraron pesado al mismo tiempo, logrando llamarse la atención entre sí. Al parecer el cansancio estaba venciéndolos, pero no podían parar la búsqueda sin dar con el objetivo.

-**Por Buda…-**Susurró el japonés, luego de que casualmente su mirada se encontrara con el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. –**Es demasiado tarde, mañana debo ir a la academia.-** Miró apenado al británico, realmente no quería irse sin ayudarle con el asunto de su mascota, pero no podía permitirse a si mismo faltar al establecimiento educativo a dónde asistía, ni mucho menos no prepararse como se debe.

Arthur suspiró levemente y frunció un poco el entrecejo al escuchar eso. De alguna manera lo entendía, pero no quería que el de cabellos oscuros se fuera, _¿por qué no quería?_ Se limitó a asentir y soltar otro leve suspiro. -**¿Qué hacemos con Tama?**- Le recordó en tono preocupado, suavizando un poco su expresión. Internamente estaba feliz de que el gato de pelaje negro le diera un poco más de tiempo al lado de aquel que era su dueño.

El asiático dudo por unos segundos antes de responder. -**¿Sería mucha molestia si le pido que lo cuide por hoy?-** Los ojos castaños se posaron sobre él con un ligero brillo de suplica. Estaban algo alejados para volver a la casa del rubio y luego dirigirse a la suya, y con el frío que hacía no quería arriesgarse a que su mascota se enfermara.

-**P-pues…-**Frotó su barbilla, pensando en la opción de quedarse con la mascota del otro por la noche. No le veía lo malo en ningún lado, quizás así se le haría más firme la idea de que el oriental regresara a visitarlo. –**Está bien, no te preocupes que yo lo cuidaré.-**Le ofreció una sonrisa cortés, intentando disimular su felicidad.

Kiku le devolvió la sonrisa, algo aliviado por escuchar las palabras del rubio. –_**Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, matta nee**__**.-**_ Inclinó un poco su cabeza frente al otro, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a correr en dirección a su casa una vez que enderezó su postura. Cada cuanto miraba a ambos lados de la calle, para ver si distinguía a la mascota del inglés.

¿Qué le había dicho? Suponía que se despidió o algo así, tenía que plantearse la idea de aprender japonés. Aún con la sonrisa leve marcada en los labios, emprendió el camino de regreso hacia su hogar.

De entre unos arbustos que habían a un lado de la calle, Scone se asomó con curiosidad. ¿Acaso había visto a su dueño sonreír? ¡Pero si casi nunca lo hacía! ¿El humano de cabello negro le hacía feliz?

Feliz, curiosa palabra. No la entendía, pero le agradaba la cara de "feliz" que ponía el rubio.

Salió de un salto del arbusto en dónde estaba y caminó con elegancia en la dirección en la que vio irse a ese humano de piel pálida. Que luego Arthur le diga que era un gato bueno para nada, porque lo rasguñaría hasta que alguna de sus uñas se rompa o desgasten.

Vaya que tenía que agradecer tenerle de mascota.

* * *

Buen compañerismo everywhere(?) x'D Ñeh~ gracias por leer~ nvn


End file.
